1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a food mixer assembly which can be folded into itself for compact storage.
2. The Prior Art
Food mixers have been a common household kitchen appliance for many years. They have always had a rather bulky appearance with a stand having a base portion and a cantilever arm upon which the mixer motor was mounted. The stand usually included a turn table for a mixing bowl and beaters of many configurations would be inserted into the motor to depend into a bowl placed on the turntable. This common appliance, while very useful in everyday food preparation, was sufficiently heavy that it was usually left out on a counter thereby both taking up usable working surface area and creating an unsightly appearance. This created a sub market of covers to hide the mixer and its stand but did not relieve the problem of space utilization.
An improvement to the old standard mixer came with the advent of smaller motors making portable mixers, and even cordless model portable mixers, possible. While these improvements to mixers did free up counter space, they created their own unique storage problems, particularly the cordless models which require a power source in the storage area to maintain the battery.
The present invention addresses the above noted problems and solves them with a new and novel mixer assembly which can be folded into itself creating a compact storage package.